criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Listening in to Your Death!
Listening in to Your Death! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty third case of the season as well the thirty third case overall. It is featured as the second case set in the World at War! district of Parinaita. Plot After the events in London. The team arrives in Paris, France, only to find it destroyed and empty. Henry and the player wondered what happened, as it was still 1939 and the Germans shouldn't have arrived in France till the year 1940. In their confusion, a woman walked up to them, asking if they were the police, They said that they were. The lady then told them to follow them, as she had found a dead body in a destroyed building. They went to the building to find British Spy, Arthur Ways, in many bits on the ground, to which Henry said that an explosion must have killed him. They got his body to the lab and questioned the woman, who they found out was called Harriet De Jaxit, and then found the location of the British Spy Headquarters, to which they found two more suspects, a British spy, who was called Liam Armons, and a supposed German supporter, Pierre Chevrolet. They questioned them both and got the results from the lab. After doing all that, they went to empty town and recapped. Before they could finish, however, some German soldiers came and demanded to know where they came from and if they didn't answer, they would kill them on the spot! The team were scared to move a muscle and explained that they were there to solve a murder, the murder of Arthur Ways. At these words, the guards lowered their guns and told them to go pass, as they couldn't stop the police solving murders. The team took their chance and ran to the Eiffel Tower, to stay safe from the Germans, luckily for them, they found clues to make the German soldier, Hans Abegglen, a suspect and then they found a message for them from someone known as Acorn Justice, who was Death's messenger, They remembered what Wolfgang Zieglar said and slowly went to him. Acorn seemed happy that they finally arrived but didn't say all that much, all he said was "The Predictor follows you always, with Death at his side". After getting this creepy message, they carried on with their investigation and then went for a break. Before they could recap what just happened, Jessica came running out saying that someone was in the time machine. They followed Jessica inside the time machine, only to find Acorn, looking for an item called a "Death rod", when the team saw him, he got scared and smiled as if nothing happened. They questioned him about it and then let him go. After finding everything they needed, they arrested Liam Armons for the murder of Arthur Ways. The team questioned Liam about the murder of his fellow spy, Arthur, he denied any rumours of him blowing up Arthur and kept denying the face until he slipped up and told them that he was talking to him at the time of his death. He then admitted to murdering him but revealed that he deserved it for being a traitor for sharing information to the Germans. After the team asked him how he knew about this, he said that he found out because of the lost battle, the one where the Germans won. He heard them talking about an insider and Liam chose to investigate who the insider might be. It didn't take him long to realised that Arthur, his friend and fellow spy was the one doing it. He admitted to being mad, very mad, and tried to forget about it. However, a few days later, someone came to the Headquarters under the name "Death, who said that he would help him with Arthur, the person then gave him a bomb and he knew what to do, it set up the walkie talkies and gave one to Arthur, who was checking out some abandon buildings, when Liam knew Arthur was in place, he heard the most joy he had ever heard, the traitor dying in a blast. He admitted to laughing at his death, knowing that a traitor was dead and the Germans had lost a useful spy. Before the team could arrest him, however, Liam coughed really badly and started coughing off blood, before anyone could help him, he was dead and someone was waiting for the team, someone in a hooded cloak and who was with Acorn, Death himself! Before they could move, Death came forward and requested that he talk to them. He told them that he was missing a book about his friends, the predictor of Fate and Life, when asked why they would help him of all people. He revealed that it might be the only way to get back home to Parinaita, the team choose to help Death and found the book about legends. They send it to Expaei, who said that the group originated in the 19th century but it had 4 members, and not 3, he repeated their names as Death, life, the Predictor and the Winds of Justice. He then revealed that the Winds of Justice was thrown out after killing 154 woman in Parinaita. Expaei then suggested asking James about it, since he knew a lot more about the events that took place. They went to their gem Expect, James Crane, and asked him about the legend around the thing Expaei mentioned. He confirmed that the Winds of Justice was thrown out for killing 154 woman and revealed that they had already met the person that did it, Samuel Calington, revealing that he killed them for sexist reasons and that Life, Predictor and Death were very angry about it and that they broke an artifacts, which means he was no longer part of the group, when Henry and the player asked about the artifacts, James didn't know much about them. The team went back to the blown up building and found two clues, a faded note and a ripped up picture. They recovered the writing on the note that revealed the the Germans have moved the painting and Wolfgang's family to Germany. Shocked about this sudden move, they went to Hans, who revealed that all the information was correct and that he wouldn't help the team get the painting and the family since, in his words, Hitler would murder all of his army if he found out. The team then took him to Wolfgang, who managed to convince Hans that he would be safe with him if he followed his orders and got his family, and the painting, safely back home. Hans then sighed and agreed to help his friend get his family back and they left on their way to Germany. They then looked at the torn picture and found that it contained a picture of four people with 4 artifacts. A golden dagger, for Death, a book, for The Predictor, a ankh, for Life, and finally, most shocking of all, a small silver angel, which the team thought they saw before and then it hit them. It was with Acorn, he had shown it them before. After thanking Jessica for checking out the image, they returned the book and the picture to Death, who thanked them and then ordered Acorn to give them the silver angel of his friend, the Winds of Justice. Acorn gave it to them. Before they could ask him for the golden dagger. He was gone, only to find a piece of paper on the ground, which read "Bombs come tomorrow and the Eagle will fall, find out Death's real name and you will get his reward" with a date that read "1941". They passed the piece of paper to James, who revealed that the bombs would be dropping on America in two years time and that, to get the Golden dagger that death had, they would need to find out who Death was, to find out his name. When they finished their investigation, they gave the information to the team about the group of four. They found it puzzling that the group would help them but not tell them a single thing for what the items were for. They then told themselves that they should head to America, to stop the bombings and hopefully learn Death's real name! Summary Victim *'Arthur Ways' (Found in pieces in a destroyed building) Murder weapon *'Blown up walkie talkie' Killer *'Liam Armons' Suspects Liam_Armons_suspect_complete.png|Liam Armons Harriet_De_Jaxit_suspect_complete.png|Harriet De Jaxit Pierre_Chevrolet_suspect_complete.png|Pierre Chevrolet Hans_abegglen_suspect_complete.png|Hans Abegglen Acorn_Justice_suspect_complete.png|Acorn Justice Quasi-Suspects Death_Quasi-suspect.png|Death James_Crane_Quasi-suspect.png|James Crane Wolfgang_Zieglar_quasi-suspect.png|Wolfgang Zieglar Killer's Profile *The killer eats croissants. *The killer knows how to make bombs. *The killer speaks French. *The killer is 36 years old. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Destroyed French Building (Clues: Victim's body, faded name badge; Victim Identified: Arthur Ways; New suspect: Harriet De Jaxit) *Speak to Harriet about the murder of the British Spy. *Examine Faded name badge (Result: Victim's spy badge) *Find the location of the British Spy Headquarters (Result: Location found; New crime scene: British Spy Headquarters) *Investigate British Spy Headquarters (Clues: Microphone, Broken clipboard, Enemy list) *Examine Enemy List (Result: Information on person; New suspect: Pierre Chevrolet) *Speak to Pierre about possibly being with the Germans. *Examine Broken clipboard (Result: Lots of Information) *Analyse information (09:00:00; New suspect: Liam Armons) *Ask British Spy, Liam, how he knew the victim. *Examine Microphone (Result: Unlocked microphone) *Analyse Microphone (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to make bombs) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats croissants.) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Top of Eiffel Tower (Clues: Stained Letter, Locked box, coded device) *Examine Stained Letter (Result: Letter for the Parinaita police force) *Examine beads (Result: Person match; new suspect: Acorn Justice) *See what Death's messenger, Acorn, has to say to us (Profile Updated: Acorn eats croissants and knows how to make a bomb) *Examine coded device (Result: Note to a German soldier; new suspect: Hans Abegglen) *Speak to Hans about what he was meant to do (Profile Updated: Hans eats croissants and knows how to make a bomb) *Examine locked box (Result: Victim's journal) *Analyse Victim's journal (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks French; New crime scene: Blown out Wall) *Investigate Blown out Wall (Clues: Destroyed bomb, Locked book, victim's messenger bag) *Analyse Destroyed bomb (03:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Blown up walkie talkie) *Examine Locked book (Result: Unlocked book) *Analyse Unlocked book (06:00:00) *Ask Liam why he called Arthur a "Liar" and a "Dirt bag" (Profile Updated: Liam eats croissants, knows how to make a bomb and can speak French) *Examine Victim's messenger bag (Result: Tons of money and note) *Ask Pierre why he bribe Arthur with money (Profile Updated: Pierre eats croissants, knows how to make a bomb and can speak French) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Acorn about coming into the time machine (Profile Updated: Acorn speaks french; New crime scene: Desk of telephones) *Investigate Desk of telephones (Clues: Box of items, Broken checklist) *Examine Box of Items (Result: Armband) *Ask Hans about what he was doing in the Spy Headquarters (Profile updated: Hans speaks French) *Examine Broken checklist (Result: Faded paper) *Examine Faded paper (Result: List of names and complains) *Analyse List of names and complains (03:00:00) *Ask Harriet about her experience with the victim (Profile Updated: Harriet eats croissants, knows how to make a bomb and can speak French) *Investigate Eiffel Tower Stairs (Clues: Bloody poster, Dirty boot) *Examine Bloody poster (Result: Simple) *Analyse Sample (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Examine Dirty Boot (Result: Clean boot) *Analyse Boot (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 36 years old) *Arrest the killer NOW *Move onto Making a Killing in Paints (2/7) (No stars) Making a Killing in Paints (2/7) *See what Death's request is (Available after unlocking Making a Killing in Paints) *Investigate Destroyed French building (Clue: Little box) *Examine Little box (Result: Legends book) *Analyse Legends book (09:00:00) *Ask James about the legend of Life, Death, The Predictor and the Winds of Justice (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Blown out Wall (Clues: Faded note, Ripped up picture) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Note to the German Soldiers) *Speak to Hans about moving Churchill's painting and Wolfgang's family *Ask Wolfgang and Hans to go together to find the painting in Germany (Reward: Burgers) *Examine Ripped up picture (Result: Life, Death, The Predictor and the Winds of Justice) *Analyse picture (09:00:00) *Give the picture back to Death (Reward: Warm Cloak) *Analyse The Prodictor of Fate's next fate (06:00:00) *Move onto the Bombing on American Soil (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:World at War!